Locker Room Fun !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Why did Alex stay on the cheer leading squad? She's no good at it and she hates it. The reason why, well Harper Finkle is the reason . HALEX as always.


Locker Room Fun

Why did Alex stay on the cheer leading squad? She's no good at it and she hates it. The reason why, well Harper Finkle is the reason . HALEX as always.

-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

( Harper's POV)

_It was a long basketball game today and all the cheer leader's cheered really hard even Alex did. Harper was so proud of her squad they did there best even if the basketball team lost by 3 point's. Oh well , there was always next time. Harper stayed behind to pick up all the cheer stuff, like pompoms_

_and the mega phone. She looked around and was happy that everything was put away. Harper walked to the girl's locker room. She saw the squad leaving and yawning as they wave goodbye. She waved back, she was happy she was going to shower by herself and that was great. She loved taking long shower's by herself no one to talk to, no one to care if you sing and no one talking about there boyfriends , all it was doing was reminding her that she was alone and that no could love her._

_Harper walked in and went to her locker number 14, she loved the number 14 she was born on march 14th. Alex had number 13 she loved that people thought she was bad luck to have around . Harper took her uniform off , grabbed her pink towel and her small MP3 speaker with her MP3. She walked to the shower , to wash off all this sweat. Harper pressed on the MP3 and played her favorite song. Stricken by Disturbed . Oh how she loved that song it reminded her of some one but she didn't know._

( End POV)

**AH! AH! AH! OW!**

She turned the water on and started to lather her hair with Cherry Blossom Shampoo .

**You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know**

Harper started to dance to the music not paying attention to her surrounding. Alex walked in and smiled she knew Harper would be here time to put her plan action.

**That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run**

" Yha, dance baby dance shake that hot ass for me" said Alex as she watched Harper dance to Stricken . Alex took off her clothes and walked slowly towards Harper . Alex smiled shes been waiting for this for a long time.

**AH AH AH OW**

Alex warped her arm's around Harper.

" AHH" yelled Harper as she jumped she thought she was by her self. She turned around to she Alex holding on to her.

" Hey, umm what are you doing" asked Harper as she looked nerves.

**You don't know what your power has done to me  
I wanna know if I'll heal inside  
I cant go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time**

" Hmm, those word's couldn't be more true" said Alex as she moved a peace of wet hair away from Harper's face. Harper was blushing very hard and Alex love every bit.

" Yha and the next line's remind me of you" said Harper as she tried to get out of Alex's tight grip on her. She could feel everything of Alex's body. Alex started to dance to the music grinding herself on to Harper.

**You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless the reason I know**

" So I leave you breathless huh" said Alex as she grinned. Harper rolled her eye's .

" Where do you think your going, I can tell you like this Harp you love that our bodies are touching.

**That I am stricken and cant let you go  
When the heart is cold theres no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run !  
Into the abyss will I run!**

"Alex stop this isn't right" moaned Harper she was starting to feel good very good.

" Then why are you moaning, you know when you moan it means you like this. You like my dancing and me grinding my wet hot pussy on your fucking sweet fire bush pussy" said Alex as she grin a wicked grinned.

" Alex, please" whimpered Harper as she begged Alex to stop. Alex kissed Harper , she licked Harper's bottom lip. Harper open her mouth a little bit and Alex rushed her tongue in to Harper's mouth.

**Oooooh!!!!**

" Oooooh" moaned Harper as she felt Alex's tongue in her mouth.

" Let's take this a little bit farther huh, My Harp my musical Harper" said Alex as she slid down Harper's wet body. Alex licked her lip's looking at Harper wet pussy waiting for her to put her mouth on it.

" Alex please don't , we can never go back to normal" said Harper as she begged Alex to stop.

" Maybe I don't wan to go back to normal, maybe I want more I know I want more of you Harper" said Alex as she started to lick Harper's hot flames. Harper titled her head back from the pleasure she was getting from Alex's tongue. She was starting to get wet and not from the showers, but from the tongue lashing she was getting form Alex.

" Alex please...... Don't....... Don't.... stop" said Harper as she fell on the ground and open her leg's more for Alex to have better access to her snatch.

" Mmm, oh yha baby You want some more" purred Alex as she smiled seductively at Harper.

" Yes, please make me yours, what ever you want please don't stop" said Begged Harper as she looked at Alex.

**You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Wont even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
Don't wanna mention the reason I know**

" I will be happy to make you mine Harper . You taste so good so sweat and yummy , your all mine now" said Alex as she kissed Harper with Harper's tasty juices on her lips. Harper kissed her back licking Alex's face drinking her own nectar. Alex went back to the work she was doing. Alex was inches away from her clit she blow her hot breath on it. Making Harper moaned more loader then before. Alex moved her hand to where her tongue was and started to insert them in her Harper. First it was One, Then two, then Three , then Four and then when her hand was cover in Harper's hot yummy cum she closed her hand and fisted Harper.

" AAHHHHH" yelled Harper as Alex broke her Cherry. Alex kept on pumping her fist in and out of Harper Faster and Faster.

" ALEX, OH GOS YES ALEX I LOVE YOU" yelled Harper as she had her orgasm. Harper was breathing hard and Alex was grinning .

" Oh I know you love me, I love you to my little Harp" said Alex as she crawled on top of Harper so there wet bodies were touching breast to breast , pussy to pussy and arm's around each other holding them tight.

**That I am stricken and cant let you go  
When the heart is cold theres no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will i run  
Into the abyss will i run!  
I cant let you go!  
Yes I am stricken and cant let you go!**

" Why, why me you can have anybody you want" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Hehehe, your so silly Harper your the only one I want , you understand me when no one can. I knew after the game we just had that you would need some serious R and R time so I wanted to help." said Alex as she looked at the hot wet red head.

" So we had some fun in a locker room and now what" asked Harper as she grinned.

" I don't know, you still need to shower" said Alex as she smiled to. Harper wiggled her eyebrow's.

" You wana help me finish up" asked Harper as she grabbed the green soap bar. Alex grabbed the soap and started to wash her Harper.

-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

I hope you like this , this fic is for my best friend Amy you rock my dude I hope love this maybe one day you can do this huh thanks for reading my stuff At least I know someone likes my stuff.


End file.
